An Undeserving Love
by Violet Chaplain
Summary: After Bella leaves Edward for Jacob, Edward meets Rosalie. After he proposes to her...he meets another women. Does he leave rosalie for the other woman? Read more to Find out And read and review if you want a sequel :D
1. Left For Dead

Hey you guys! This is my first time writing a story! I hope you like it, please read and review. Don't be to harsh, it is my first time, writing a twilight story anyway. I luv twilight and I hope you luv this story too!

**RPOV (Rosalie's Point Of View)**

I lay there on the ground begging, no pleading for someone to find me. I opened my mouth and let out my loudest scream. Only, what came out was not a scream, but simply air. My voice was hoarse from where _he_ practically strangled me -to keep me from screaming- as his drunk friends took…well advantage of me. It was horrid. The man I thought was the perfect fiancé (rich, handsome, did I mention rich?) had left me beaten on the ground waiting for the arrival of death. Before I could try to let out another pathetic cry for help, I heard murmurs, from what seemed like two angels. Although my vision was blurred with tears, I knew these men could be no less then that. But I found out later that my assumption was quite far from the truth. If you could call it a truth, to most people it was a myth, a story, a...nightmare.

My thoughts about the beautiful angels were abruptly interrupted by one of them saying "Yes, I think it must be done. It's her only hope" I wondered what in the world they were talking about. I heard more murmurs but did not pay any more attention to them, because I had a hard enough time figuring out what they were saying. I mean, if anything was going to be done to me I would need one of three things, one my consciousness (which was slowly fading), two my lawyer, and three my visa, you know in case after I found out what was going on I wanted to go shopping. Before I could attain any of those things though, I saw the Angel with dark hair leap towards me in a blur. I felt pain first in my neck, and then it spread. It was searing pain. Right now hell seemed like a pretty cold place. I started to lose track of time.

I'm guessing what was seven hours later (I was paralyzed with pain, therefore could not even lift my arm to look at the wristwatch, on what other then, my wrist) I started to slowly feel my body fading. I then passed out, only to be awoken (who knows how many hours later, maybe it was even days) by the angel with the dark hair gently moving his hands through my own golden locks. When he noticed I was awake he retreated back at what seemed like lightning speed.

**EPOV (Edward's Point Of View)**

Carlisle and I had gone out for one of our little vegetarian hunting trips, when we heard a whoosh of air. But it had a smell to it that differed from that of the cool night breeze. Could it have been from that of an animal? It had seemed so familiar. That's when I realized, it _was_ breath, but not an animal's, a-a-a… a human's. Carlisle had already figured this out, because as I looked toward him I saw the concern and determination on his face. I knew it was a female, because of the fruity perfume that filled the air, along with the stench of blood. Then with my telepathic talent, I heard Carlisle calling to me. "_Edward, I know it's a dying female human, but do you have time to run to her? I don't want it to be the end for her." _

I considered this. Her breath and blood smelled only about ten miles away. I was after all the fastest runner of my small family so I intently nodded and dashed towards the smell. I got to the women in less than three minutes. Carlisle arrived just seconds after me. She was close to death. Carlisle and I had to make a decision…and fast. "_It would give her another chance. I would hate to leave her here. Edward, do you think that maybe your ready? After all, she is quite beautiful…she might" _Carlisle thought. I made him stop at 'she might' by giving him one of my stop-it-right-now stares. "Yes, I think it must be done. It's her only hope." I answered the question about saving her and giving her another chance. However, I completely ignored what he was about to say. I knew it was going to be another attempt at trying to find me a _new_ 'mate'. I felt ashamed at how she was thinking we were 'angels'. Pretty far from it if you ask me. Before I leapt for her to end, and at the same time start, her pain, I noticed that look that all humans gave us when we are in their presence. It was the look of pure awe. She probably thought we were the most beautiful things on Earth. I almost thought I couldn't do it when I heard Carlisle think "_Edward son, this is your decision, if you are not ready it will have been your choice to leave her."_ I took these as words of encouragement and leapt toward her and dug my teeth into her neck. She flinched and dug her nails into the street, causing them to crack and bleed. Carlisle swiftly picked her up and we dashed back to our home. Eight hours after arriving home her body went completely limp and I figured she had passed out. Carlisle and I prepare what we were going to tell her when she awoke.

As I looked at her, I started to notice her, and how beautiful she was. She wore her brilliant golden tresses down to her mid back with just a red rose in it. Her lips were plump and red and well, innocent. She was wearing a shredded red silk dress that went just above her knee. It was hard to tell the detail of it considering it was ripped to shreds by those treacherous men. I had seen flash backs of what had happened to her in her mind. The rose fell from her hair after she twitched again so I glided across the room and placed it back on her hair. Which was so soft, I kept playing with it. When all of a sudden her heart beat started to slow. Her eyes opened, and I leaned back. You could never tell with newborns whether they were going to be calm or ….vicious.


	2. Realization

Hey you guys! This is my first time writing a story! I hope you like it, please read and review. Don't be to harsh, it is my first time, writing a twilight story anyway. I luv twilight and I hope you luv this story too!

**RPOV (Rosalie's Point Of View)**

I lay there on the ground begging, no pleading for someone to find me. I opened my mouth and let out my loudest scream. Only, what came out was not a scream, but simply air. My voice was hoarse from where _he_ practically strangled me -to keep me from screaming- as his drunk friends took…well advantage of me. It was horrid. The man I thought was the perfect fiancé (rich, handsome, did I mention rich?) had left me beaten on the ground waiting for the arrival of death. Before I could try to let out another pathetic cry for help, I heard murmurs, from what seemed like two angels. Although my vision was blurred with tears, I knew these men could be no less then that. But I found out later that my assumption was quite far from the truth. If you could call it a truth, to most people it was a myth, a story, a...nightmare.

My thoughts about the beautiful angels were abruptly interrupted by one of them saying "Yes, I think it must be done. It's her only hope" I wondered what in the world they were talking about. I heard more murmurs but did not pay any more attention to them, because I had a hard enough time figuring out what they were saying. I mean, if anything was going to be done to me I would need one of three things, one my consciousness (which was slowly fading), two my lawyer, and three my visa, you know in case after I found out what was going on I wanted to go shopping. Before I could attain any of those things though, I saw the Angel with dark hair leap towards me in a blur. I felt pain first in my neck, and then it spread. It was searing pain. Right now hell seemed like a pretty cold place. I started to lose track of time.

I'm guessing what was seven hours later (I was paralyzed with pain, therefore could not even lift my arm to look at the wristwatch, on what other then, my wrist) I started to slowly feel my body fading. I then passed out, only to be awoken (who knows how many hours later, maybe it was even days) by the angel with the dark hair gently moving his hands through my own golden locks. When he noticed I was awake he retreated back at what seemed like lightning speed.

**EPOV (Edward's Point Of View)**

Carlisle and I had gone out for one of our little vegetarian hunting trips, when we heard a whoosh of air. But it had a smell to it that differed from that of the cool night breeze. Could it have been from that of an animal? It had seemed so familiar. That's when I realized, it _was_ breath, but not an animal's, a-a-a… a human's. Carlisle had already figured this out, because as I looked toward him I saw the concern and determination on his face. I knew it was a female, because of the fruity perfume that filled the air, along with the stench of blood. Then with my telepathic talent, I heard Carlisle calling to me. "_Edward, I know it's a dying female human, but do you have time to run to her? I don't want it to be the end for her." _

I considered this. Her breath and blood smelled only about ten miles away. I was after all the fastest runner of my small family so I intently nodded and dashed towards the smell. I got to the women in less than three minutes. Carlisle arrived just seconds after me. She was close to death. Carlisle and I had to make a decision…and fast. "_It would give her another chance. I would hate to leave her here. Edward, do you think that maybe your ready? After all, she is quite beautiful…she might" _Carlisle thought. I made him stop at 'she might' by giving him one of my stop-it-right-now stares. "Yes, I think it must be done. It's her only hope." I answered the question about saving her and giving her another chance. However, I completely ignored what he was about to say. I knew it was going to be another attempt at trying to find me a _new_ 'mate'. I felt ashamed at how she was thinking we were 'angels'. Pretty far from it if you ask me. Before I leapt for her to end, and at the same time start, her pain, I noticed that look that all humans gave us when we are in their presence. It was the look of pure awe. She probably thought we were the most beautiful things on Earth. I almost thought I couldn't do it when I heard Carlisle think "_Edward son, this is your decision, if you are not ready it will have been your choice to leave her."_ I took these as words of encouragement and leapt toward her and dug my teeth into her neck. She flinched and dug her nails into the street, causing them to crack and bleed. Carlisle swiftly picked her up and we dashed back to our home. Eight hours after arriving home her body went completely limp and I figured she had passed out. Carlisle and I prepare what we were going to tell her when she awoke.

As I looked at her, I started to notice her, and how beautiful she was. She wore her brilliant golden tresses down to her mid back with just a red rose in it. Her lips were plump and red and well, innocent. She was wearing a shredded red silk dress that went just above her knee. It was hard to tell the detail of it considering it was ripped to shreds by those treacherous men. I had seen flash backs of what had happened to her in her mind. The rose fell from her hair after she twitched again so I glided across the room and placed it back on her hair. Which was so soft, I kept playing with it. When all of a sudden her heart beat started to slow. Her eyes opened, and I leaned back. You could never tell with newborns whether they were going to be calm or ….vicious.


	3. The Big Question

**TWO YEARS LATER**

**RPOV**

Edward and I were in the house -- It was beautiful. It was practically a miniature version of the mainly glass house that Carlisle and Esme owned-- that Esme had built for us outside. Edward leaned over and kissed me along my jaw bone. His lips were slowly going towards my mouth. I lifted my arms into his air and started to kiss him passionately. His hands moved towards my lower back, when he stopped and said "What if I was to ask you to marry me right now?" I replied "Well then I would have to do this," I hopped up on him and started kissing him again, slowly tugging at his lower lip. Gently he pulled me off of him and opened a velvet black box with a huge diamond ring in it. I screamed softly as to not hurt my love's ears and said "Yes of course!" That's when I saw a look of concern on Edward's face. "What's wrong Love?" There was a blank look in his eyes that gave me a bad feeling.

**EPOV**

After Rosalie had said yes, I could have been caressed around her again, but instead I stopped. I heard footsteps in the distance. I tried to read the person's mind but I came up blank. They weren't blocking it, or else I would have heard some murmurs. But no, there was nothing. The only person's mind I could never read was…Bella's. My first love. My love. I would never tell Rosalie but whenever she called me my pet name, love, I felt pain, for that was what I once called my dear Bella.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**RPOV**

I knew there was something wrong when Edward went dashing to Carlisle's house. I ran with him, even though he was a few yards ahead of me. When we reached the inside of the house, the front door swung open. There stood a human girl with brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and very pale skin. "Edward I need you. That monster, Jacob never imprinted on me. He lied to me. He said he did, but…" She let out a sob a sniffled a bit "I realized that I made a huge mistake."The girl said. "

And just who exactly do you think _you_ are!?" I said. Well, screamed. I smelled blood so I knew she was human. Mmmm, it smelled so delicious. I gave her a devious stare, knowing well enough that I wouldn't attack her. I did it just to scare her, but she didn't need to know that now did she? She looked frightened but then Edward ran over to her with a flicker in his eye. I knew that flicker, that flicker appeared when he first kissed me. That was the flicker of love. No, it couldn't be. I started to feel horrible. I was now ready to kill her for real. That's when Edward stood in front of her almost _protectively!_ How could he? He whisked her outside ,with no explanation at all, far enough so that I could not hear their voices.. I went over to the couch and started what I called sobbing. After all, being a vampire I soon learned that we could not cry, or sleep. Instead, I just let out pathetic whimpers. Esme came over and hugged me firmly. She was so sweet. She helped me to feel better and to calm down. After my last few words with her I ran to the house Esme and Carlisle built for us. I told her to tell Edward where I was. Then I was off.

It was late and I started to get worried. I started to think the engagement ring would bring me comfort. But when I grabbed for the box, all I grabbed was air. _Where had the little black box gone_? I thought. Then I started wondering if maybe the engagement was… _It can't be! He just proposed! I need to find Edward, and that heart beating, air breathing, tramp!_ I went out of the house and ran to the clearing where I found Edward and that women lying in the grass in each other's arms. All I heard was the women say "Edward I still love you" in which Edward reply "As do I, love" He NEVER called me love. "I'll work something out with Rose".


	4. Starting A New

"WHAT!!!!" I screamed. "Rose you have to understand!" Edward said. "Oh don't worry I understand. I understand that you never loved me, and that the engagement is off! Leave now!" He scurried away with _that_ woman not even caring about how I felt. I went back to Carlisle's house bewildered hoping Esme could help me some more, but instead I saw the front door swing open yet again.

He didn't even ring the door bell. 'Rude much?' I wanted to say to him. But instead, I held back, wanting to hear what he had to say. "Hello. I know of your kind. I am one. I can't stand drinking from helpless humans. I have heard from the Denali coven that you would be willing to take me into your vegetarian coven." I saw no problem with it. Of course I would have to ask Esme and Carlisle though. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, I'm Rosalie" I replied

"Hi I'm Emmet." I saw that flicker in his eyes. That flicker I no longer shared with Edward. Nor did he share that flicker with me.

Epilogue

RPOV

A few years later Emmet and I got married. We now stayed in the house with Carlisle and Esme. I couldn't bear to go back into the house that was built for _us._ I have forgiven Edward, who has now moved into our house with Bella. Bella I don't think I can forgive. Our whole family is at risk with her living in our house. She's a human for God's sake. She's always complaining about wanting to be changed. She has a choice and I think she's being very ignorant about it. I would never have put Emmet through that if I had the choice. I don't trust her. At all. I might just have to finish her off myself…


End file.
